eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Asena
Asena is the creator of the Ookami race. This mysterious entity is known as the Spirit of the Wild or the Great Wolf Spirit, and is one aspect of the dual aspects of nature. Her counterpoint is Saekanis. Asena represents Summer and the beginning. Creation, life, games, and growth of plants are all in her domain. Saekanis controls Winter, destroying the weak and feeble. Where Asena is the beginning, Saekanis is the end, and legend says that the two wolves follow each other around Eternia and so we have the passage of time and seasons. Asena, primarily, is concerned with survival. Things must endure. Asena takes the appearance of a massive white wolf, and wields power over the forces of nature. Asena always takes the form of the same massive female white wolf when she manifests in the world. The length of her coat and the plant life adorning her body varies depending on the season. 'Origin' The exact origin of either of the Great Wolf Spirits is not actually understood. It is generally held that Asena came before Saekanis, as you cannot have destruction without first having creation. Most Ookami believe that Asena and Saekanis were born out of the energy of the world's creation, and took form to shape the seasons across the world. Some non-Ookami posit that Asena was created in a similar manner to Palthus by Kraus. Such a view would potentially be held as offensive by Ookami. 'Creation of the Ookami' The Ookami's creation is as mysterious as the creation of Asena herself. Little is known as to why or how the Ookami were created, but one thing is certain: Ookami were once pure humans as made by Kraus. Legend says that the Ookami that were created and not born did not get warning of what was to become of them. Asena simply took form in front of them, visible only to them. No words were spoken, but the human is transformed by Asena's might and will, gaining the feral appearance of wolves. There are many theories regarding as to why Asena created the Ookami. Many believe that the Ookami are Asena's chosen warriors, meant to protect the land from the many threats that might imbalance the elements, others believe they are the eyes and ears of Asena. Many humans feel they are simply cursed wretches struck down to a bestial form for unknown crimes. Others believe that Asena simply found that they carried the traits of the wild, and gifted them with a form more suiting to that. Worshipping Asena As said above, Asena is most often worshipped along with Saekanis. Though, it could be argued that Asena is by far the more beloved deity - with most Ookami only worshipping Saekanis out of fearful reverence. The kind of moral code that worshipping Asena would lend itself to would be a "survival of the fittest," kind of philosophy. Worshipping Asena, as she is an ancient wolf spirit of survival, would lend such worshippers to consider surviving to be the highest of all moral goods. Asena either does not care for mortal emotions or cannot understand them. Asena is a powerful spirit of logic and order. Actions which disrupted the natural order of the world and encouraged chaos would definitely offend the White Wolf Spirit. Asena would demand that worshippers act to protect the world first and foremost, then their own lives, and then finally the lives of kinsmen. Sacrificial actions for anything or anyone outside of these three areas is definitely not understood or encouraged by the Spirit of the Wild, the Great White Wolf. Practices of Priesthood Within the reaches of there are three fractals of the faith regarding the two wolves, the Priesthood of Saekanis, the Priesthood of Asena, and then the Priesthood of Balance. Where the priesthoods of the individuals of the whole pairing do not dabble in the slightest with the opposite, Balance incorporates both, seeking just enough chaos so that the light and all that is good may exist in the world. Saekanni-'' * Once a year, at the end of the fall, after the bulk of life has gone to rest for the overwintering times, the priesthood engages in an in-veritable feast, where a mixture of the years bounties is brought forth, including those of uncouth means within the more savage of settings. Oft time these feasts become obsessively practiced throughout the year in smaller quantities, particularly among the said savages, whom do not practice the self control of the more refined and well kept. This feast being known as Lord's Glut, being it is in the reverence to the Lord of Winters; the strong consume the weak. * In general there is little to no regard for the weak within the culture of the Saekanni, runts of liters are often omitted for one reason or another, left to die or to join the the Lord's Glut. * Pandemonium Drive: A rare technique practiced by Saekanni whom have indulged in a guilty pleasure of the cannibalization of humanoid beings, cultivated in Saekanis' name, and through pleas of devotion to him. ''Asenite-'' * The new spring fast, a week long period at the first blooms of life within the land the Ookami live in, a time in which that the consumation of food is forbidden by all, in extremist settings, but only by the priesthood in less so extremes. * Wolf form: A transformation granted to Asena specifically herself unto Ookami that are deemed worthy through deed alone, while not hyper-frequently disrespected by Saekanni worshippers, Ookami of which with wolf form tend to either be of the Balanced faith, or more towards Asena's worship. ''Balance-'' * Generally a mixture of both of the pair's practices, however extremism towards either side is not really concerned a kosher practice. * Packs that have no particular preponderance towards one or the other engage in ritualistic dances that vary just as widely as the names of their packs, generally having a few dances devoted to each wolf. '''Two sides of the one coin: Asena and Saekanis' While mortals might attempt to attribute good and evil to Asena and Saekanis, in truth the two aspects of nature are beyond such things. They are non-moral entities. Saekanis is a hungry deity, held in check only by Asena. Conversely, without Saekanis, Asena may well see the world turned into a very static (and therefore depraved!) state, potentially leading to her own corruption. There must be destruction and entropy for Asena to recycle into new things and for the world to continue existing. Without it, plantlife wouldn't die and the matter could not be formed into new life. Nature would stagnate. Believers know that the many little laws of nature, the passage of the seasons, exist to keep Saekanis in check. The two balance each other. Therefore, those who follow strictly the will of one or the other are often inbalanced, with one favoring unchecked creation and unlimited protection and the other wanting mass destruction - perhaps to the extent of the world itself. Sole worship of either one is highly discouraged, but generally more accepting of those who wish to seek Asena's aid. Category:Religion Category:Deities